


Not What I Intended

by tjmystic



Series: Pre-Season 3 Ficathon [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Picnic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle's obvious enjoyment of food affects Gold in some unsurprising ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Intended

Not What I Intended   
fleetingautumnwhispers prompt - “I never tried to feel this vibration/ I never tried to reach your eden”

 

Rating: R

Author’s Note: Guess who’s got her groove back :D Yep, it’s back to TJ Tuesdays with us. And we’re starting off with something a little odd for me - fluff. I actually wrote fluff. No angst, whatsoever, just happy and smut (ergo, I dedicate this to my Amy, who is happy and smut personified c:). Whether or not it turned out okay is another matter entirely, but hey, at least it’s something. I shall be eagerly awaiting your responses, my lovelies!

 

Gold had to admit, sitting next to Belle on a pretty quilted blanket by the sea, that their prince had done a respectable job of upping the morale of Storybrooke’s citizens. Perhaps the town-wide picnic wasn’t much, hardly enough to convince everyone that David would get his wife and daughter back, but it was clear that the show of good faith was still appreciated. 

More importantly, though, everyone seemed to be relatively happy for the first time since the curse had broken. Little Cinderella played with her new husband and their baby by the water, splashing each other and making sand castles with the crisp soil. Doctor Whale – his arm newly restored – lounged carelessly by the shore, hitting on anything with two legs and a skirt that passed by. Jefferson and his daughter ran through the fields playing tag. The dwarf and his fairy girl shared a glass of wine, glancing shyly at each other as they passed it back and forth and gradually closed the space between them.

And, best of all, he and his Belle were left completely and utterly alone, shaded from sight and sun alike under their sprawling willow. 

He’d almost thought he was dreaming, when she called him from the library to say she wanted to go to the picnic with him. Though she’d been living across the street from his pawnshop for the past week – a fact he dwelt on more often than was healthy – they hadn’t yet breached her proposition of a date, and he’d been entirely ready to wait for months or even years before it actually happened. Instead, she showed up barely half an hour after the call with a picnic basket at the ready and a sweet smile that he still couldn’t work out how he deserved. They walked to the shore where Charming had set everything up with their hands tentatively clasped, lovers taking a step back towards early courtship. Except, it didn’t feel like taking a step back – miraculously, it felt like heaven. He’d touched her, more intimately than anyone had ever touched her before, then broken her heart and her trust, and she still had enough faith in him to hold his hand and tell him about her day while they went out on their very first date. It was more whole than he’d felt since Bae was young and still looked at him with love. 

It was perfect.

And then Belle began to eat. 

She’d always enjoyed food, his Belle. That fact was hardly a surprise to him. Indeed, he’d mocked her for it quite a bit during the first month of their time together, often suggesting that she must be intending to fatten herself up so he might cook her and free her of the deal. Much as he used to tease her, though, he was delighted to find that, after she found him and he took her into his home, that particular facet of her personality hadn’t changed. If anything, he thought she enjoyed it more than he remembered. How could she not, after thirty years of barely having anything to fill her up, and never anything that was actually worth eating? 

And while the guilt for that needled at him unbearably, he had more pressing concerns regarding her fervent love of food for the time being. Like the way she moaned around her spoonful of casserole. Or the way her eyes fluttered shut and she whispered, “Gods, why haven’t I had this before?” after her first taste of cheesecake. Or the barbecue sandwich she all but smeared over her face in her haste to eat, only to dart out that pretty pink tongue of hers to clean it all up.

If she’d ever done any of those things before, he felt entirely sure that he would’ve remembered it. Watching her eat had certainly never tried his nerves like this. 

Nor had it ever made his slacks feel more uncomfortably tight than even his leathers.

By the time she reached for the last item in her basket, a half-melted bright red popsicle, he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it any longer. 

Trying to close his eyes to the look of excitement on her face as she pushed the icy treat between her lips, Gold grabbed her hand pulled it towards him. Ignoring the loud “pop” she made was damned impossible, though, as was the vibration it sent through his whole body. He only prayed that she couldn’t see the tenting in his pants. 

“Belle,” he begged, and he cringed at how hoarse and needy he sounded, “Belle, you have to stop eating now.”

Belle looked at him with confusion, head cocked and teeth pressed around her bottom lip, and damn if that didn’t make her look only that much more beautiful.

“Why?” she asked curiously. “I’m really, really enjoying all this new food. It isn’t poisoned is it?” 

Gold shook his head, forcing his eyes not to roll back in his head at the relish in her voice. “No, not… not poisonous,” he grunted. “And I know you’re… enjoying, it, but it’s rather… distracting.” 

If he’d thought she would mindlessly comply, he was horribly mistaken. 

“I don’t understand,” she muttered, scooting closer to him on the blanket. “What do you…?”

She never finished the question. Hesitantly, he blinked open his eyes, hoping she wouldn’t see the lust emblazoned in them. 

He needn’t have worried, though – her stare was focused unblinkingly, wide-eyed and blushing, on the crotch of his pants. 

Stuttering even in his movements, he lifted his hand from hers and tried to cover himself, hoping that the rest of the town had given him a wide enough berth that they couldn’t see the evidence of his desire for her, too.

“I – I’m so sorry,” he stammered, willing himself to look anywhere but her face. “I’m a sick bastard. You were just having a good time, and I turned it into something filthy. I’m sorry.” He felt the urge to bury his face in his hands and just call it a day, but, of course, that would mean showing off his traitorous erection again. He cursed under his breath and shook his head. “Today was supposed to be a good day. An innocent day. I just wanted to prove that I can actually be a better man for you, that I’m willing to give us a fresh a start. And then his happens and I just –”

A pair of lips, sweet and soft and still tasting of cheesecake and fruit, molded over his, effectively shutting him up. Gold groaned into her mouth, too heated and overcome already to question why was kissing him. That she was touching him at all, especially in the state he was in, was more of a blessing than he dared second-guess. 

It didn’t stop him from noting how much deeper her touch was, though, her tongue seeking entry to his mouth first, her lips moving frantically with his in an effort to increase their pace. And then she tilted her head, allowing her to stroke the insides of his cheeks and a spot on the roof of his mouth that made him tremble down to his balls, and the word “deep” was no longer how he’d label her kissing. It was nothing short of dirty. 

With a gasp, Gold disentangled himself from her mouth, unable to resist licking her own lips on his way out. The pop they made, much louder than the noise she’d made around the popsicle, had him twitching, but he didn’t regret it for a second when he heard her moan. He’d vastly overestimated how much she liked her food, it seemed. This, her quiet, open noise of ecstasy, the fingers pressed to her lips, the fluttering eyes – this was what true pleasure looked like. And it wasn’t from the taste of her desserts. It was from the taste of him. 

He gulped.

Belle laughed, moving her hand from her face to his. “Your love is what makes you a better person, Rum,” she smiled, stroking his cheek with her thumb. If he’d been concerned earlier about them making a scene, that worry had all but evaporated, quick as he was to nuzzle into her palm, his cock brushing angrily against his inseam. 

“I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you,” he sighed onto her hand. 

“Well, it couldn’t possibly have anything to do with how much you care about me, could it?” she said softly. “Besides, I like having you touch me. I have no problem with you showing me how much you love me however often you feel like it.”

Gold nodded, still pressing chaste kisses to her palm. When she fell silent, though, her hand growing warm in a way that had nothing to do with the sun, her words finally sunk in. 

Blinking and bemused, he turned to face her. Her lip was once more clenched between her teeth, a sign of nervousness that he’d learned quickly to read. But her eyes, dark and sparkling and brilliant, told another story. His breath hitched, his mouth a thin line as he tried to take it all in. Surely she didn’t mean…

Agonizingly slowly, enough that he could see every muscle in her arm, the swell of her breasts as she took a deep breath, his darling girl leaned ever closer and kissed the shell of his ear. He shook to his very core. 

“If you remember,” she whispered, still pressing innocent little kisses that felt anything but to his skin, “I rather liked being with you. Having you inside me.” 

He hissed, unable to stop himself from leaning into her. “Love,” he whimpered. “If you don’t stop, I’m going to do something we’ll both regret.” 

Her pretty curls brushed against his face, her scent falling into his nostrils as she shook her head. He almost cried like a child at the loss of it when she drew her head back, but she quickly healed him with another press of her lips to his. 

“I wouldn’t regret it, Rum. I want you, too.” She stroked his face with hers, flickering her eyelashes across his cheeks as if that would paint away his doubts. It didn’t, but it made them much easier to ignore. 

“You can’t mean that,” he muttered feebly.

For a moment, her eyes flared, and he expected her to berate him for discounting her. But the moment passed, replaced by a warmth, almost a heat, that he’d never seen on her face before. He was so stunned by it that he didn’t even notice until his foot began to ache that she’d brought them to standing, one hand clasped around his waist, the other toying with the ends of his hair. He could feel himself pressing into her now, her paisley skirt barely any hindrance when he was so hard for her. 

She stood on her tiptoes, causing his cock to brush all the way down her thighs, and though she shivered, she didn’t stop herself.

“I love you.”

Gold groaned her name, raspier than he’d ever said it before, and swallowed those wonderful words without hesitation. That was all the warning he could muster up for her before waving his hand, magically shielding the two of them from prying eyes, and rutting her into the trunk of the tree. 

Spurred on by her breathless little noises, each of them travelling down his throat as he kissed her lips, the swell of flesh just behind them before her teeth, the inside of her cheek, he leaned on his good leg and pushed at her skirt. She was already wet, the beginnings of arousal beginning to dampen her thighs, and he couldn’t resist the urge to rotate his hips into her, longing to feel it against him even though he knew it would make him ache. When she threw her head back and mouthed his name, though, he knew it was worth it. 

Just as desperately as he’d touched her, his Belle’s fingers danced towards his zipper, drawing it down in one quick, solid motion as she arched against him. He was almost too dazed by her drugging kisses, her heavy breasts rubbing the fabric of his shirt, to realize what she was doing. It was clear enough, though, when she reached into his slacks and tickled his pre-cum soaked head. 

“No, no,” he moaned, desperately jerking himself away from her and her questing hands. “Not yet. I’m paying my price for this magic now.”

Belle whimpered, her hands still reaching for his cock, and the way that she so clearly wanted him made his body sing like it had been electrocuted. “Why? I want you in me.” 

He faltered, almost sliding to his knees at her words. 

“I want that as well,” he panted. “But I’m sacrificing my… satisfaction, for a while, to keep any bad luck at bay. I don’t want to pay more than I’m willing to for making us invisible.”

She blushed prettily, her hand moving graciously away from his fly. “What do you intend to do, then?”

He chuckled, brushing a thread of hair out of her face. “I didn’t intend to do any of this, sweetheart. But, now that we’re here, I never said anything about delaying your satisfaction, did I?”

Belle only had a moment to nervously grin at him, her limbs already starting to shake at his implications, before he knelt to the ground in front of her and peeled back the single layer that was keeping her from him. Her thick brown curls beaded wonderfully with her arousal as it seeped from her opening, and, even if it hadn’t been his plan, he couldn’t have stopped himself from gripping his mouth around her mound and just sucking. 

Above him, his love went still, frozen like a statue against the tree. He chanced looking up to her face, immediately worried that he’d misread her and done something wrong, but before he could see anything more than her heaving chest, the perfect “O” of her mouth, she pushed him back down and gripped the hair near the base of his scalp. He laughed into her, and the noise turned into little more than a growl when she bucked towards him in response. 

Shaking, he flicked out his tongue to trace the edges of her mound, plying at the sweet, full lips that only he could see. He drew circles around her, stopping only to tease her with the flat of it against her hood or the opening in her very center. It had to be a trick of his imagination, but he was sure, with each new taste of her, that her flavor was sweeter, fuller, than he’d ever had before. 

When he could bear it no longer, he butted her against the trunk with his forehead, massaging slow, soothing patterns into her thighs. She knew what was coming, he could feel it with every vibration to her core, the Eden he was about to bury himself in, but that didn’t stop her from crying out when his first two fingers breached her folds to the knuckles. 

Her legs spread wide around his hand as he let her get used to the sensation, gyrating maddeningly into his fist as if she wanted the whole thing inside her. The very thought had the tip of him throbbing from its confines, slipping through the space Belle had made for it in his trousers, but he ignored it in favor of watching her juices slip down his hand. It seemed she was already close for him. 

Groaning, he flexed his fingertips against her, pressing his lips once more to cleft of her pretty lips as he worked his hand in and out of her. Her skirt bunched against his neck, Belle’s hands having left it to grip at the tree behind her, and the revelation that she couldn’t see him, could only feel what he was doing to her, drove him on. 

He added a third finger, pumping her wildly now even as he blatantly ignored the precious bud that would send her over the edge. She was ready enough as it was, he could feel it in the way she shivered, and he intended to bring her off with just his fingertips against that secret place inside her before he allowed either of them anything else. Just one touch would do her. Just one flick in the right direction, and…

“RUM!”

Belle’s opening clamped hard on him as she screamed, and he had presence of mind enough to be glad the spell he used kept them silent as well – much as he’d love hearing all the men of Storybrooke know what his Belle sounded like when she was being pleasured, he knew she would kill him for it, too. And far from wanting her to be mortified, he just wanted her to keep making those sounds for him.

He didn’t stop moving when her walls stilled, refusing to ease up on her for even a moment in his desperation to make her cum again. Her thighs were weak, spasming enough that he had to hold them to keep her steady, but he kept going. His nose pressed into her clit, fully erect from the pretty pink flesh below her curls, and he inhaled it rapturously, catching every inch of her musky, honeyed smell that he could get. It still wasn’t enough, though, and, breathing her in one last time, he abandoned her in favor of gripping the bud between his teeth instead. She flailed for him like he begged of her with his tongue, flicking deliberately over her hole as he nibbled on her flesh. She sounded helpless, completely overcome, and the thought that he could do that to her made him feel like exploding right there. After all, she would look glorious with his seed painting her perfect pale skin. 

Before he could give the idea much more thought, though, small hands gripped him by his lapels and tugged him from under her skirt. Belle’s mouth tugged incessantly on his, her voice panting and choking as she licked every drop of herself from teeth. He humped her thigh, unable to do anything more dignified than that, especially when she spread her legs ever wider and allowed his now purple head to touch her. He gave her one last cursory look, longing and aching but loving more than anything else, before slinging her leg about his waist.

He wasn’t going to last long, that much was certain, but he wasn’t about to wait any longer with Belle’s sticky thighs wrapped around his hips and the word “please” falling from her lips in a repeated litany. 

Without even stopping to line himself up, Gold rammed himself inside, filling her all the way to his balls thanks to the angle and her slick satin skin. She lurched forward, her mouth pressed against his neck as she trembled all over, her walls clenching so tight on him that he could barely move. But move he did, jerking helplessly as he buried his own head in her shoulder. The head of him touched the base of her, a thick wall that smashed against him, and he made it only two more thrusts before he came, hard, inside her lovely heat. 

Exhausted, spent, and chilled from the sweat racing down their spines, the two of them collapsed to the ground. He reached for the blanket, not caring that he overturned their food as he wrapped them up in it, and kissed his Belle soundly on the lips as they both drifted off.

Later, he would remove the cloaking spell and send them to a bed, somewhere soft and private where he could touch her all over. But for now, wrapped in her arms in the shade of a tree, he was happy enough. She was happy enough.


End file.
